Pathetic to Legendary
by Spagna Conquistador
Summary: Lucy wants to leave Fairy tail to train, and Natsu chases after her. Will the new powers Natsu and Lucy gained be enough to save their friends? Or will the pure light of love be extinguished by the horrors of the dark?
1. Leaving the Guild

My 2nd fanfic. Please don't be mean!

Let's get started...

* * *

 ** _Lucy_**

 _'You are so weak and pathetic'_ I criticized myself over and over again.

 _'If only I'd been a bit stronger, I could've beat that Dark Guild wizard, but instead, Natsu had to save me again, getting badly injured when Black magic hit him in the throat. Why was I even part of the strongest team anyway?! I'm the weakest member of Fairy Tail!'_

Then it dawned upon me, clear as day. When Fairy Tail members are not strong enough, what do we do? Simple. We get stronger. If I was going to get stonger, I would need to leave the guild to train.

 _'I'll leave tomorrow,'_ I decided.

Glancing back down at Natsu's sleeping form, another wave of guilt washed through me again. He still hadn't woken up since he collapsed after fighting that Wizard for me. Porlyusica had already checked to make sure everything on Matsu was still intact, and determined that he most likely wouldn't be acle to speak because of the dark beam the Wizard had shot at his throat.

Somehow in the back of my head, I knew there was a way to restore a dragon's voice, but it was a secret only dragons and the Slayers knew.

A dragon's voice was it's pride, and the louder a dragon roared, the more powerful it was.

I needed to tell the master before I left to train, I decided.

I got up from the infirmary chair next to Natsu's cot, and walked up to Master's office.

Knocking qietly, I called, "Master?"

I heard a muffled, "Come in.", so I pushed the door open and walked inside.

"What can I do for you, child?" He asked.

The words almost rolled of my tongue, but I hesitated. How could I tell Master that I was leaving? It would seem like I was abandoning my guildmates!

"I want to leave the guild!" I blurted out.

Then, when I noticed Master's shocked expression, I quickly added, "Not forever, of course, just to train and get stronger!

"I'm tired of being a like a damsel in distress, waiting for someone else to come fetch me out of danger.

"I want- no. I _need_ to be able to fight my own battles and cast my own shadow. I want to get stronger for my nakama! Fairy Tail made me who I am today; they gave me joy and happiness I never thought I would experience! And for the first time in my life, I had people I could count on to be there by my side! My friends gave all of this to me, so I want to give it all back to them! That's why, that's why I need to train."

 _Makarov_

Tears pooled in my eyes when she said that. Although she was still one of our newer members, she embraced the Fairy Tail spirit wholeheartedly.

"Alright," I conceded. "You may go." There was no stopping this bunch of children.

 _Lucy_

"Thank you, Master. I should be back in about five years." I said.

Then I left his office to go prepare what I needed for my training session.

As I packed, I thought of places to go and train.

I wouldn't get to see any of my friends for five years, and that made me tearful, and I almost changed my mind, but I reminded myself, ' _LUCY! THIS ISN'T ABOUT YOU AND YOUR STUPID DEPENDENCY ON YOUR GUILDMATES! THIS IS ABOUT BEING ABLE TO PROTECT YOUR FRIENDS LIKE THEY DID FOR YOU!'_

Now I was determined to get as strong as I could. _'For my friends... and... Natsu..."_ I couldn't deny it any longer. I knew. I'd fallen hopelessly in love with the pink haired Dragon Slayer.

Suddenly, the perfect place popped into my head. There, the air was filled more than usual with magic, and held very high sentimental value to me. Yes, I would go there.

The next day, as I boarded the train, I thought, _'Fairy Tail, this isn't goodbye. I will come back, and then, I will be able to keep all of you safe.'_

Without another word, I turned to the new adventure awaiting me.


	2. Chasing After Her

**Natsu POV**

Silence. It's what I wake up to, and everything seems quiet and calm. I think about staying like this forever, and let the peacefulness envelope me. Then, I _REMEMBER,_ and I sit up straight. At first I have no idea where I am. I take a sniff, and realize I'm in the guild's infirmary. How did I get here?

Wait. _' **WHERE'S LUCY?!'**_ The frantic thought rang in my head. I couldn't detect her scent in the guild, and she wasn't in Magnolia, and she wouldn't take a job without me. I can only remember that MONSTER of a wizard holding Lucy captive. Oh, of course. I defeated him and then I probably collapsed, 'cause I don't remember anything after that.

I smell Wendy and Porlyusica at the door. A moment later they walk in, and look shocked to see me awake.

"Oh, Natsu-san! Grandine-san and I weren't expecting you to wake up yet. Master called a meeting, so we just came up to check up on you, but now that you're awake, would you like to join us?"

Opening my mouth to speak, I found that no sound came out. My eyes widened in shock and undeniable horror.

"Because of your recklessness, human, you've lost you're voice forever. See? I knew conflict was bad." Porlyusica says. I glare at here, then give Wendy a questioning look.

Wendy said reassuringly, "No need to worry, Natsu-san. The others who took the same mission came back safe and relatively unharmed. I feel so sorry about you losing your pride. It must feel terrible! I don't know what would have happened if I lost my voice either!"

It DID feel terrible. How the hell could I protect my friends and _my_ Lucy if I couldn't speak? I decided I'd go see what gramps wanted anyway, so I got up and went into the guild hall.

* * *

 **Makarov POV**

I don't want to break the news of Lucy's departure, but it is her last request. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Natsu storming down the stairs. My guess is he doesn't want to miss anything, although I'm surprised he doesn't say a word. Time to announce the news and prepare for all hell to break loose.

"My children, I'm sure you've all noticed that Lucy has not arrived. She has left the guild for unknown reasons. when she left, she promised she would be back in five years. She requested that NONE of you go look for her."

Their reaction is as expected. "WHAT!" they all simultaneously yell. What amazes me is the fact that Natsu has not said anything during my announcement, although he looks just as shocked. I had expected that he insist we go get her back by now. Is he planning to look for Lucy when we're not watching? I guess I'll have to speak to him later...

* * *

 **Natsu POV**

 _ **'She couldn't have! I think, yes, I'm THINKING for once. I know! I'll pretend I'm not going to do anything, then I'll sneak off when no one's looking. No matter what, I'll find Lucy. I will not just let the person I love leave without a word!'**_

* * *

 **Makarov POV**

The guild decides to throw Lucy a farewell party. I would have liked to point out she's not even here, but nobody in Fairy Tail can resist a party. I walk over to Wendy.

"I notice Natsu didn't say anything today. He may be planning something, perhaps to go and find Lucy. Do you know?" I asked her.

"Master! I forgot to tell you earlier, but Natsu-san has lost his voice. Besides, I'm pretty sure Natsu-san hardly thinks, no offense to him. He'll be fine."

"NATSU LOST HIS VOICE?!" is all I can manage to say. everyone is silent. But then... "HE WHAT!?"

Natsu meets their gaze evenly with challenge as Wendy confirmed, "Yes. He lost his voice after is most recent job."

The guild goes wild at this new information. I take the opportunity to mutter in the young girl's ear, "Please keep an eye on him for me, Wendy, I'm sure he's going after Lucy, and I want to make sure he doesn't, because it is Lucy's request. Also have Team Natsu take a lot of jobs to keep him occupied."

"If you say so, Master. I'll try my best." She replies, determination clearly evident on her face.

* * *

 _Six days later..._

 **Natsu POV**

Gramps must have told Wendy to watch me. she has eyes like a hawk! And the rest of Team Natsu seemed so intent on taking jobs all of a sudden. Master probably tried to keep my busy so I couldn't look for Lucy. But nothing can keep me away from her now that I realized what she was to me. My mate. And now, I finally got away from Wendy and everyone else. I even got away from Happy. I bought a lacrima that vaporizes my scent so Metal Head or Wendy can't track me down. ' _ **Lucy, here I come.'**_ I thought.

* * *

 **Wendy POV**

Oh no! I lost track of Natsu! Quickly, I tried to track down his scent but the trail ends at his house. It's like he just disappeared. I run back to the guild and tell everyone that what we feared the most has come true: Natsu went after Lucy. What an idiot.


	3. Found

This story takes place before the Alvarez arc, by the way.

* * *

 **Lucy POV**

I was in my train compartment, heading to my destination when Loke suddenly appeared on me.

"Kya!" I cried. Then I relaxed when I saw that it was just Loke.

"Oh, it's just you." I said.

"Lucyyyyyy that was meeean." he pouted.

"Don't tell me you're here to flirt with me..." I cautioned.

"For once, no." Loke's eyes turned serious. "I'm here to tell you who you really are."

"Who I really am?" I repeated. "But I'm Lucy Heartfilia!" I stated, confused.

"Indeed you are," Loke conceded, before continuing, "But you aren't from this time. Your parents were born and raised about 400 years ago, during the time of Zeref. You're the granddaughter of Anna Heartfilia, the first Celestial Wizard, creator of the Celestial Spirit keys."

Still confused, I managed to blurt, "But... how is it possible that I'm here today?"

"I will get to that," he reassured. "But first, you must know what happened to you."

"What.. happened to me?" I repeated.

Loke continued, "You see, _you_ were also born at that time, but when you were about 3 years old, you went to play in the nearby forest that stretched on for most of the continent, and unsurprisingly, you got lost. Luckily for you, an Elemental Dragon named Eclipse found you, and raised you like her own child. She took you I because she sensed a large amount of magic power buried inside of you. You believed that by teaching you Dragon Slaying magic, you could unleash that energy."

"But... what about my parents? What happened to them after Eclipse took me in?" I asked.

Loke told me, "Your parents were devastated when they lost you, and they thought you'd been eaten by a wild animal. They mourned you greatly, especially Layla. But then Anna Heartfilia, your grandmother, presented Layla with a task, one that Layla was not allowed tell her husband.

"In about 7 years, 6 dragons and the Dragon Slayers they'd raised would go through a device called the Eclipse Gate, and a Celestial Wizard on the other side would need to open the gate on July 7th, x777 to receive the Dragons and the Slayers.

"Layla was to go ahead in time to be the one to open the Gate from the other end. Anna Heartfilia would use her own life force to open a time portal for Layla. Once Layla was there, she would put a memory spell on her husband, who was also to come with her, to make him believe they'd lived in that time their entire lives.

"Since Layla had nothing else left for her in that time, (what with her thinking her precious daughter was dead) she agreed to the task, that night she and her husband went ahead in time seven years before she needed to open the Eclipse Gate.

"When you came through the gate, along with all the other Dragon Slayers, your mother was shocked. All those years she'd believed her daughter was dead, and yet, here she was, a Dragon Slayer, safe and sound. Then Layla used her Life Force to alter your memories to make it seem like you'd also lived in that time your whole life, and she altered your father's memories too, so that he believed his daughter had always been there with him.

"That... that is why Layla died. To ensure your future was happy." Loke finished.

Tears welled in my eyes, and I chocked on a sob. "Mama..." I clung to Loke's shirt as I cried myself out, while Loke never let go of me.

"Princess..." he said, after I was done crying and was just sitting there, feeling numb.

I looked up at him. "I need to give you back your real memories, along with your knowledge of how to use your Dragon Slaying magic."

Suddenly excited, I eagerly nodded. ' _With this magic, I can finally defend myself and keep my friends out of harms way!'_ I thought.

Loke then said, "But... it's very painful to get memories back, so I'm going to have to do it after we arrive where you're headed, ok?"

"Oh. Alright." I replied.

My 'destination' was a largely secluded area with a valley, and a huge area of forest. Once there, I turned to Loke and announced, "I'm ready."

He put one hand on each of my temples, and a searing pain flashed through my head. I screamed in utter agony, wishing the torture to my head would end soon.

Then, the pain just... stopped. I felt my memories slowly trickling back in my head, and then Loke let his hands drop.

"It is done." he announced, "Good luck with your training!" before he disappeared.

There's a cabin that my mother had drilled into my mind that I loved to go to before she passed away. Slowly, I open the door and go inside. It's all dusty, so I'll spend my time today cleaning it up.

When I finish, it's all cozy and comfortable. It's about sunset so I walk out of the cabin and into the woods that are part of the estate. These woods cover half of Fiore. You can go anywhere through the woods. I'm sitting next to a pond admiring the scenery when I hear a voice say, "Isn't that Lucy from Fairy Tail?"

I turn around and see Crime Sorciere standing behind me.(Jellal, Meredy, Sorano, Eric, Macbeth, Richard, and Racer) I wave at them, and they take their hoods off when they confirmed it _was_ me.

"What are you guys doing here?" I ask them. They tell me that they stick to the forests for cover and are planning to stay here for a few weeks. And then they ask me what I'm doing here and I tell them about my resolve to train for 5 years. Meredy was the one who thought of me training with Jellal's guild, and I thought it would be fun. I also wouldn't be as lonely if I have some friends by my side.

Around 5 days later...

Crime Sorciere had just went to a nearby town to get supplies, while I stayed behind. I was relaxing on my back in the meadow when I heard an "Oof". It came from behind a nearby boulder. Slowly, I inch towards the boulder and jump over it, wrestling the person to the ground.

"Who are you and what do you want?" I demand as I stand up and look at the person. I'm greeted with an all too familiar grin.

"Ohayo Luce!" says Natsu.

 _ **"**_... _**WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"** _ I scream at him. I hope he doesn't find out that I'm the Elemental Dragon slayer.

* * *

 **Natsu POV**

"Lucy," I say. "Why would you leave to train without letting me know about it?"

Lucy mutters something that I can barely hear. "I wouldn't force you to not go, but you should have let me come with you!" Lucy looks at me, shocked. I grin, 'cause what I'm about to do will shock her even more. I lean in, and kiss her on the mouth. At first she just stands there but then she wraps her arms around my waist and hugs me tightly.

"I Love you, Lucy. So DON'T EVER leave me again." I say to her. "Wait a second, how come you can talk?" Lucy asked me.

"The only way a dragon can restore their voice is if they are the person they are in love with. Doesn't everybody know that?"

She looks at me, and when I look into those chocolate eyes, I feel like I could drown in them. "Well anyways, I Love you too." she whispered back. This time, she's the one who kisses me.

When she pulls away, she says, "So you're going to stay with me until I go back to the guild?" As she says this, she's looking at me with those puppy eyes of hers and I know I'm going to stay, if only to see her smile.

* * *

 **Lucy POV**

"Are you kidding? 'course I'm staying!" Natsu says like it's obvious. I grin mischievously.

"Well, I have some new moves you might want to watch out for... Hey we should have an all out battle between us two dragon slayers!" ... oops. I forgot he doesn't know I'm a dragon slayer.

"You're a dragon slayer?" he asks me, with a blank look on his face.

"Yeah, I'm the Heaven Dragon slayer, why?"

His face is still blank. And then... "Hell yeah! When I tell that Metal Prick that my girl's a dragon slayer, he'll have to wipe a hilarious look right off his face! Lucy, you are AWESOME!"

"Whatever you say," I remark sarcastically. "Although I haven't really shown you any of my moves yet..."

* * *

 **Regular POV**

When Crime Sorciere got back from town and found an all out battle between a Heaven Dragon slayer and a Fire Dragon slayer, they knew they would get one hell of an explanation later on, but for now, let's just say dragons shouldn't be bothered in the middle of a fight. Cobra learned THAT lesson when he fought Natsu and listened to how many fights Natsu had going on in his head. Seriously, Natsu was a genius when under tons of pressure.


	4. Still Waiting

**Regular POV**

After Lucy explained how Natsu got here to Crime Sorciere and the fact that Natsu was her new boyfriend, they all continued to hone in their skills.

Lucy continued to practice her newfound Dragon Slaying magic, and she'd adjusted quite well, but her first instinct when facing battle was still to call out her Celestial spirits. Natsu's flames had started turning a golden orange hue instead of his usual fiery orange. Unlike the flames of guild that Jellal had given him during his fight with Zero, these flames were not of guilt, but purer versions of regular fire.

A few months after Lucy and Natsu started training, Crime Sorciere left for the peaceful town of Magnolia, which was actually filled with chaos and Fairy tail guild members destroying everything. By now, Lucy had mastered Shooting Star, which is a spell similar to Urano Metria, but deals a lot more damage. She could also summon 3 zodiac spirits at once, _and_ cast Urano Metria by herself, all at the same time. Natsu could eat melted iron and other metals, and then combine it into a Fire Lightning Iron Dragon Roar!

 _At the guild..._...

* * *

 **Wendy POV**

"I can't believe I let Natsu-san leave like that! I'm such a failure!" I sobbed as Levy _tried_ to calm me down. I've been hysterical ever since Natsu left to chase Lucy. "I can't even track him down! If my nose was as good as his, I would be able to track him down!"

"Calm down, Wendy. Even Gajeel couldn't scent him. He most likely erased his scent for a while. All we can do now is wait for the two of them to return." Levy says.

The guild is too quiet without the usual Natsu versus Gray or Gajeel fight. Gray and Gajeel fight, but they don't have as much enthusiasm as usual, either. After all, how can a guild that treasures every single member function correctly if two of their most beloved members just up and left? Well, it obviously wouldn't be a good thing.

Gajeel was sitting next to me as I think about where Lucy-san might gone to train. Then it hit me full force. "If Natsu-san went after Lucy-san, then shouldn't we all just follow Lucy-san's scent? Then, we could probably find both of them!"

"No, we wouldn't. Bunny girl's scent would have faded by now. Besides, who said they even want to come back here? From what I remember, they should be back in about five years." Gajeel said.

"FIVE YEARS?! THAT'S MORE THAN A THIRD OF MY LIFE!" I shrieked.

"My children, they have chosen their path. We should let them live it out. Fairy Tail will always be their home, and they will always return. So what's there to worry about?" Master said to me.

"But I won't see Lucy-san for five years. Who knows how many injuries they will get? Who knows if they'll be alive by then?" I asked worriedly

"Then they will have died knowing that they lived a life that they chose, not one that someone else chose for them. Isn't that better than restraining them from living their lives to the fullest?" Erza-san says from behind me.

Hmm... that makes sense. "I guess you're right, Erza-san." I say to her. "It's better for them to make their own choices. We just have to believe they'll come back, right, minna-san?"

The guild murmured their agreement. Master says, "Then it's decided. Our guild, Fairy Tail, will wait for our family, however long it may take."

"Then you'll most likely need to wait a very long time." A voice remarked.

I spun around and saw Crime Sorciere standing in the doorway. The person who had spoken, was in fact Jellal. "After all," said Meredy, "Who knows what kind of chaos Fairy Tail gets themselves into all the time?"

The guild decided to throw a party for the fact that Crime Sorciere 'survived another year without being caught'. Even though two of our members are gone, no one in the guild can resist the urge to have a party. The next day, the independent guild vanished without a trace, except for a letter from Jellal to Erza, who refused to say what was in it. That was quite expected as the council was after them, and Erza doesn't openly share things so easily.

Several months later, Fairy Tail still held the hope that Natsu and Lucy would return.

And they continue to wait...


	5. We're Back!

Two years later...

The infamous Fairy Tail guild...

 **No one's POV**

Crime Sorciere came again today. Richard and Midnight didn't come because Richard was traveling the world with Wally, and Midnight was taking a three month long nap at Crime Sorciere's temporary base, which was located somewhere in the middle of Magnolia's East forest.

Meredy finally got herself a boyfriend. It was... Lyon! Everyone was so surprised that for a moment they let their mouths hang out. Gray was the first one to snap his mouth shut. He still looked really surprised because Lyon had told him that he had a girlfriend, but he never imagined Lyon's girlfriend would be Crime Sorciere's one and only Meredy!

"So Meredy's that girlfriend that you chattered your head off about the last time Lamia Scale came to visit." He said, putting two and two together. Lyon smirked at the faces of the people in the guild.

"That's right. I think your guild mates can stop looking at me like I have two heads." Lyon said. Chaos descended into the guild hall.

Once again, there was a 'Hey look! You escaped the magic council for another long year!' party. Before Crime Sorciere left, the guild asked if they knew where Natsu and Lucy were. So Crime Sorciere told the guild that Natsu nd Lucy's location was indeed in their heads , and that they were alright. But they refused to tell excactly where their missing friends were located. After they left, the guild was left to ponder over where their lost guild members could be.

* * *

With Natsu and Lucy a few days later...

"Are you sure we should be going back, Natsu? I mean, I _did_ say I'd be back in five years, not two. We'd be going back two and a half times earlier than expected." I said as we packed up our stuff to go home.

We had been going on a lot of high paying jobs, so we had saved up about 900 million jewel total, and some of it will be used for my rent, which was sure to go sky high.

Natsu merely snorted. "Course we can go back. The guild will be elated to have the two strongest members back. Besides, Mira will faint with happiness when she hears we're together, ne? Also, we can't train any more than what we already accomplished, so why stay away from our friends?"

I smiled just thinking about the guild's reaction when we return. " You're right." I smiled at him.

Then I said, "Who knew that you know what elated even means?" I give him a chaste kiss and say, "Let's get going. I want to get there by nightfall. For your information, we'll be going on a train, so I'll cast troia on you."

"Do we _have_ to get there so early? We could-" Natsu starts but I silence him by menencingly hissing, "Is that a problem?"

"No" he sqeaked.

"Good," I say. "'Cause we're leaving. Let's go home! Hey Natsu! When you get home you can challenge Gray!"

"Oh, _hell_ YEAH! I'm all fired up now!" Natsu yells, and then he proceeds to drag me to the nearest train station. Some things just never change when you have Natsu with you.

 _The next day..._

When we got home last night, the first thing we did was pay my rent to the landlady. Natsu wanted to sleep in m bed and... _'GODDMNIT WHY DOES HE HAVE TO BE SO KAWAII?!'_

Right now, it's the middle of the day, when the day is the haziest, so when we went to the guild, it would seem like an illusion.

Me and Natsu agreed that he would pretend he still couldn't speak. I would also pretend I'm not a dragon slayer, so I could surprise the guild. So as soon as we got to the guild, I slowly opened the huge double doors.

 **Erza POV**

When I saw the guild doors open and watched two shadowed, hooded figures walk in, I was wondering if I was seeing things when one of them let down her hood and announced loudly, "Minna, we're back!" All heads turned and saw the one and only Lucy Heartfilia standing there in front of them.

At the sight of the guild's faces, including, admittedly, mine, she burst into a laughing fit at our dumbstruck faces. "You people look like you're seeing a dancing wyvern on stilts!" She managed to choke out, gasping for breath and still giggling.

Sweatdropping, I wondered why she'd know what a person's face would look like if they saw a dancing wyvern on stilts in the first place.

Luckily, I snapped out of it. "Welcome home Lucy," I say warmly to her. She grins at me, and her smile seems to fill the guild with light.

"And I expect that's Natsu?" I ask her, nodding in the direction of the other hooded figure.

She snorts. "Who else could it be? Dan Strait?" she remarked as Natsu let down his hood. Surprisingly, he glared at me, and his face was in a pout.

"Why does he look so undeniably pissed off?" I asked Lucy.

"Oh, he's still upset that he can't talk anymore" Lucy replied.

I suddenly realized that everyone was still stuck in a dumbfounded expression, So I yell at them, "WHAT ARE YOU STILL STANDING THERE FOR?! YOU SHOULD ALL BE PREPARING A PARTY FOR THE RETURN OF OUR GUILDMATES, SO **_GET TO WORK!"_**

That snapped them out of their daze, and everyone simultaneously yelled, "WELCOME BACK NATSU AND LUCY!" and then they scrambled for party decorations as I suspect they all were just as glad as I was that the two missing members of Team Natsu were finally back. Although some of them were glancing at my sword warily. Hmm... Interesting. Perhaps I should use them to test my blade's sharpness later...

The party was wilder than any party I've ever attended, and Natsu also devoured most of the food. Except for the fact that he can't talk, his personality hasn't changed a bit.

Then I see Gray and Gajeel teasing Natsu that he can't talk, and then Gray sends an Ice Make lance at Natsu, while saying he wondered if Natsu would take more damage now that he couldn't talk.

Instead of dodging the move, Natsu takes the hit head on. The lances melt before they even touch him, and then he just stood there and smirked.

Then, he yelled, "Of course I can talk, you idiots! Hey Luce! They actually fell for it! Metal face and Ice Prick _fell_ for it!" While he said it, he was grinning like he was never going to stop. It really reminds me of the old days...

 **Lucy POV**

When I heard those words, I grinned at him. "Of course it worked! How could you doubt my calculations?!"

Then Natsu turns to Erza. "I challenge you to a duel!" he yells.

"Ok, I'll take Gray." I say after he make his announcement.

... "NANI?!

LUCY'S GOING TO FIGHT _GRAY?!_ " the guild simultaneously screamed. All Dragon Slayers clapped their hands over their ears in agony.

Erza and Gray declared at the same time, "Challenge accepted!"

This was the only thought the rest of the guild had in their heads. _Whatever happens, this is probably going to be one of Fairy Tail's most epic guild duels._


	6. Natsu vs Erza and Lucy vs Gray

Natsu **POV**

My match was first. Inside the guild's battle arena(made with a protective rune from Freed so that the guild members could fight without damaging stuff, and there are also bleachers with yet another protective rune from Freed), Erza faced me with seriousness.

"I will not lose to you." She says, a light smile on her face.

"And I didn't spend two years away from the guild for nothing, either." I say back.

Mira was the judge. "On your mark, get set, and let the battle begin!" she yells.

As soon as she said that, Erza charges at me. "Requip! Flame Empress Armor!" A Water blade appears in her hand, while she has Fire Armor. Smart, but not good enough.

I dodge to the right as she sprints towards me, then I suck in a breath and yell, "Fire Dragon Roar!" The orange flames envelope most of the battle arena and melts Erza's armor. But she immediately Requips into the Heaven's Wheel armor and then around 100 different kinds of blades fall on me. I try to dodge, but it's no use. I scream in pain as the blades fall on me.

"Fire Dragon Wing Attack!" I say. Erza gasps when the flames I generate are golden, instead of orange-red. She cries out as the fire hits her and knocks her over. She staggers to her feet and requips into her Clear Heart Clothing(The armor she used to beat Ikaruga in the Tower of Heaven).

When she requips into that armor, I know she's getting serious. If I hadn't gone training with Luce, I would have been sorely beaten up by now for sure. But surprisingly, I seem to be able to par Erza now!

Erza runs toward me, and... disappears?

"What the-" I comment, when Erza appears behind me and makes Seven slashes around my body.

Sent sprawling face-forward, Erza raised her sword in victory, but I grit my teeth and stagger back up.

"Lighting Fire Dragon Slayer mode!" I say. Charging at her, I unleash my breath attack. "Lightning Fire Dragon ROAR!"

White Fire coated in lighting burst from my mouth and slammed into Erza so hard she was sent flying backwards. She fell against the arena floor, but got up again and requipped another katana.

With her arms held out at an angle, she charged with her swords stretching out on either side of her. Suddenly raising her swords into an 'X', she continued dashing towards. When she got to me, she sliced the swords downward.

"Guuuuh!" I gasped, surprised by Erza's speed.

Time to finish this.

"Fire Dragon Secret Art! CRIMSON LOTUS PHOENIX BLADE!"

A blast of fire shoots out of my mouth at Erza and drills her into Freed's barrier runes, before breaking the runes with a crack.

Erza fell and crushed Jet and Droy underneath her.

Ten seconds passed. Erza didn't get up.

The guild was locked in thick silence.

Then Mira shouted, "NATSU WINS!"

At this the guild broke our of their silent state and erupted into cheers.

From the corner of my eyes, I notice Gray looking slightly startled.

I smirked, 'cause I know Lucy will give them all even more of a shock than I did.

I gave Lucy an admiring glance. She is going to shine when she kicks Gray's ass.

 **Gray POV**

I can't believe Erza was knocked out just like that! How hard have Natsu and Lucy been training? That glance that Natsu gave Lucy looked ... off. Wait a second, was that _admiration_ I saw in his gaze at Lucy? Also, when Lucy saw Natsu give her that look, she actually smiled and winked at him, causing him to grin enthusiastically, even though he was covered in wounds from Erza.

Wendy rushed out to the arena to heal Erza and check for serious injuries, then healed Natsu.

Natsu still had that look on his face, but it vanished as he walked up to me, grinning evilly.

"Ya know, Fullbuster, I kind of feel bad for you, almost. When Lucy's done with you, you're gonna wish you never accepted her challenge." Natsu stated, still grinning at me.

I mused about it until it was time for my own match. Come to think of it, why would Lucy pick _me_ as an opponent? She must have a lot of confidence if she thinks she can win.

Cana is organizing the bets. To my a amazement, Laxus, Gajeel, and Wendy all placed bets that Lucy would win, not to mention Natsu. The four dragon slayers exchanged a knowing look, and that is how I know that something is up.

Lucy is already on the battlefield. After both of us are prepared, there is an air of suspense in the moment before the fight begins.

Mira calls out, "Let the battle between Lucy and Gray begin!"

Lucy immediately holds out a white key. "Open! Gate of the great hunter! Orion!" she says.

The great hunter? I've never seen or heard of a key like that! It's white!

Orion immediately shoots twelve arrows at me. I use my shield to block, but one of them _travels around it_ and strikes me. I can feel the searing pain the arrow inflicts. I can tell it's no ordinary arrow.

I freeze it and it falls out. The pain immediately recedes.

"Ice demon's bellow!" I yell, and ice shoots from my mouth at Lucy. She screams when it hits her,

Then she chants, "May the brilliant light of the stars reach the humble ground of earth land! I open, ten zodiac gates! Mass summons!" With those words, her ten zodiac spirits appeared around me.

I'm astonished by how much she's improved since two years ago. Back then, summoning three spirits took all of her energy. Now, who knows what she can do! I can see why she has the confidence to challenge me. This will be a challenge, I think to myself.

The Zodiacs begin muttering. "Circle of Justice, we ask thee to summon forth the light to vanquish the enemy!" A beam of light shoots out of each Zodiac and strikes me full on.

Excruciating pain sparks from every single nerve of my body.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" I scream. I need to start getting serious.

 **Lucy POV**

All of my spirits disappear, leaving me wondering what to do next.

Absentmindedly, I summon a few dense balls of light(an easier version of Urano Metria) and send them in Gray's direction. Then I decide to use Urano Metria.

Gray easily freezes the balls while I make a temporary force field.

I start chanting:

"Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens...

All the stars, far and wide...

Show me thy appearance...

With such shine.

Oh Tetrabiblos...

I am the ruler of the stars...

Aspect become complete...

Open thy malevolent gate.

Oh 88 Stars of the heaven...

Shine!

 **Urano Metria!** "

The powerful spell hits Gray full force, and he was slammed into the ground. However, this is Gray we're talking about, so I'm not surprised when he gets up, covered with wounds and wincing from the pain, but still capable of fighting.

"You know, it's really expected of you that you could pull through that spell, but how about this one?" I said.

"The stars of heaven have been extinguished...

Hope is a word in your dreams...

Thus, the beauty of their glimmer...

Shall unleash their true nature...

May their course be altered...

And assemble here to play their final role.

Final contribution!

 **Shooting Star!** "

Light seemed to come from nowhere and surround my opponent in their light. Yet I knew he would pull through this one as well. I knew Gray way too well for her to not come through this. As he staggered up from the ground, I saw he had a bow in one hand.

He raised it and yelled, "Ice Demon's Zero Destruction Bow!"

His magic punched through my force field(ha ha bet no one remembered she had the force field) and collided with my body, knocking me backwards into the shield. I fell to the ground with a thump.

 **Natsu POV**

Oh shit. I know how powerful that spell is. Hopefully she can handle it. ' _ **Wait OF COURSE she can handle it! She's my Luce! Natsu, you idiot**.' _ I think to myself.

 ** _'Ok, I have to pay attention to the battle now.'_** I thought as I turned my mind back to the fight.

 **Lucy POV**

My vision wavered a little as I lay on the ground, but then it cleared as I stood back up.

When Gray saw the blood gushing out from my wound, he shouted over to me, "Sorry about that! I know we're technically fighting, but you're still my guildmate."

Gritting my teeth, I shouted back, "I've had worse. Let's get back to the battle."

He nods, and his hands glow as he puts them together.

I decide that it's now or never that I start using my Dragon Slaying magic.

"Star Dragon's Secret Art!" I yell, and Gray's eyes widen in shock.

 **Gray POV**

Wait, WHAT?! A Dragon Slayer?! My eyes slightly flicker to Natsu, witnessing a devilish grin creep onto his face. My eyes dart back to Lucy, watching as she shot a huge purple beam of light through the ceiling and seemingly disappearing among the stars.

I smirked. "I think you missed, Lucy."

She didn't respond, I saw her mouth twitch into a smile.

I glanced up.

Black and white streams of light whirlpooled around a single star, and when the star had absorbed all the light, Another huge purple stram of light with specks of stars in it shot down diagonally at me.

"FINAL JUDGEMENT OF THE STARS!" Lucy yelled.

Everything seems to be in slow motion as the attack strikes me and knocks me flying backwards my mind then slips into darkness, while everything fades black.

Lucy won.

And I lost.


	7. Revealed

_Italics = telepathy_

'Apostrophe' = thought

 ** _Italics and bold_** = Natsu telepathy

 **Wendy POV**

Yes, you can probably guess it. The guild went mayhem. Erza-san was kind of dazed when she regained consciousness, but that was most likely do to shock than an injury as me and Lucy-san had already healed her. As a consequence, There wasn't much I could do to help except tell her to rest, which she promptly ignored.

"I can't quite seem to recall what happened." she says to me.

"You were knocked out by hitting your head on the ceiling, but after the battle Gray-san, Lucy-san helped me heal you. It also seems like Lucy-san is a Sky and Celestial dragon slayer." I informed her.

Erza-san gives me a brisk nod. "I see. Do you happen to know what's going on between Natsu and Lucy?"

Her question takes me by surprise. "Huh? Is there something going on between them?" I ask her, startled. And that's when it strikes me. "Natsu-san could talk..." I murmur quietly.

"Is there something significant about that?" came Erza-san's question. "I know that when Natsu went to look for Lucy, he couldn't speak. When he came back, he could speak. What's so special about that?"

So I tell her how if a dragon slayer or dragon loses their voice, they can only regain it if they are near the person or dragon that is their destined mate. Dragons and dragon slayers can only take on one mate in their whole lives, and that person has to be their destined mate. When a dragon or a slayer find their mate, they can then communicate telepathically.

Everybody has a person that is meant to be with them. Unfortunately, most humans don't treasure that person when they find it, and they spend the rest of their lives shrouded in misery and regret that they didn't take their chance with their fate...

I let all of the information sink in. After all, it _is_ a lot to take in at once.

Finally, she opens her mouth and says, "I think there is definitely something going on with those two. They have been exchanging strange glances ever since they got back. In fact, I think I'll go keep an eye on them." So saying, she got up and left the infirmary.

 **Erza POV**

"Hmm... let's see. Where are Lucy and Natsu?" I didn't realize I had said the words out loud. Mirajane looks up from her place at the bar and states wistfully, "Lucy and Natsu? I think I saw them over the-"

"We're over here Erza! At the tables!" I hear Lucy's voice call out. She waves at me from a table in the corner.

"-so shouldn't it be over here?" Natsu, Lucy, and Happy were currently poring over a map of the world, and Natsu was pointing at a continent of which I had no clue what the name was.

Lucy, however, heaves an exasperated sigh and says, "No, that's Naire (Na-ee-ray), Natsu. Kasuves (Ka-zu-vez) is all the way over here." She points at another continent halfway across the world from where Natsu was pointing.

"Why do maps have to be so confusing?" he muttered, with a frown on his face. Lucy, I notice, gives him an incredulous look.

"Really?" she inquires. "This is one of the simplest maps. Many others are far more complex. And, if we ever want to get rid of Acnologia, we'll have to know every single location he's ever been to. Besides, we can't forget where he killed the majority of the dragons. Remember?"

Natsu groans, but before he could say anything, I step in. "What's this I hear of pursuing Acnologia? Do you realize that you might not be able to defeat it?"

Natsu scoffs. "Tch, as if we can't defeat it. He's a person, just like us. Have _any_ of you wondered why he seems to disappear everywhere? The form we see him in is his dragon form. He can turn back into a human at will. Luce found a way to let us turn into dragons temporarily as well, but it uses up a lot of magic."

Silence. The guild just stares at us in shock.

"NANI?!" The guild screams in sync, except for Erza.

"Sorry for not telling anyone," Lucy mumbles

 **Lucy POV**

 _I don't think you should_ _have told them that._ I tell Natsu with telepathy.

 ** _Why not? Now everybody knows how awesome we are!_**

 _Count on Natsu to make an idiotic reason to tell the guild._

 ** _Hey!_**

 _Sorry. Even if you_ are _pretty dense, I still love you._

 ** _I don't know if that's a compliment or an insult._**

 _Erza's looking at us. I'll talk to you when we get to my apartment ok? Love ya!_

 ** _Love you too._**

"Hey Erza. Why were you looking at me like that?" She looks at me, surprised, but then she relaxes and thinks about it for a second. Then she walks over to the bar, and I follow her.

"That glance you gave Natsu," she slowly says, "How can I put it? It looked like..." she trailed off, for once at lost for words. Mira, Levy, and Cana, however, give me a mischievous look.

"Lucy," Mira says with a threatening sweetness, "Could it be that you _like_ Natsu? In _that_ way?" Two years ago, I would have shrunk from that devilish gaze, and exploded in a mad blush as soon as Mira said 'Natsu', but instead of reacting the way Levy, Mira, and Cana expect me to, I just give them a small smile that makes them all look at me in confusion.

 **Mira POV**

"Maybe." Lucy says simply looking us full in the eyes, her own two eyes shining.

I grin at her slyly. With a glance at me, she smiles once more. "I don't like him, actually."

"Eh?!" The three of us whisper shout. Lucy doesn't like Natsu?! That was unheard of!

"I love him." Lucy then proceeds to say. There is now a look of triumph in her eyes, and the me, Levy, Cana, and Erza can only look at her.

Then Erza says, "Earlier Natsu gave you the same gaze. Are you two...?"

Lucy nods and says thoughtfully, "Very perceptive, Erza. I should of known you would notice." then Lucy says, more dismissively, "As long as you don't tell anyone else in the guild about it. It's supposed to be a secret. Although," her voice lowers to a whisper. "I think Wendy and Gajeel already know. See?" She points at another table at a corner. We see Wendy, Gajeel, and Natsu underneath it, watching us. We all giggle because it's so natural of them to spy on us.

"Lucy, I promise I will never tell a soul." I vow to her. The others nod in agreement. Lucy grins at us.

"Thanks you guys, you're the best."

 **Natsu POV**

"So why exactly are we underneath this table spying on that shrimp and those four?" Gajeel mutters to me.

"I'm sorry to say, Natsu-san, but I agree with Gajeel-san on this one" Wendy says from my right side. The damn Loke suddenly appears.

"How dare you spy on my love!" he says to me. I get so pissed off that I punch him into the wall. "Ow..." he mutters.

"Don't you _dare_ associate love with Lucy in your damn sentences." I growl to him as he disappears.

"Why the hell are you so possessive of bunny girl all of the sudden?" Gajeel asks from my left. I look at him, confused.

"Why wouldn't I be possessive of her? She's my mate!" They blink at me.

"Wait _neither_ of you have paid attention to the fact that I could talk when I got back?!"

Wendy hesitantly says, "Well I was about to ask you about it Natsu-san..."

Gajeel says, "So you got a girl before I did?!" he exclaims.

"I've seen the way you and Levy look at each other. There is clearly something going on between the two of you."

Once again Gajeel gapes at me. "Since when did you get this smart?!" he chokes out.

"Shut your asshole! I'm trying to listen!" I glare at him, then look back at the girls.

"-the same look. Are you two...?" Erza said to Lucy. Lucy nods and says, "Very perceptive Erza, I should have known you would notice. As long as you don't tell anyone else in the guild about it. It's supposed to be a secret. Although," then her voice becomes too soft. The five girls look directly at us and giggle.

Mira says, "Lucy, I promise I will never tell a soul." The other three nod. Lucy says, "Thanks you guys, you're the best."

Luce glares at me.

 _Why were you spying on me?!_

 ** _I just wanted to know what you were talking about._**

 _Well, now that Cana, Erza, Levy, and Mira know our secret, can we go home now? Other people are giving us weird looks, and I want our secret to stay a secret for a while._

 ** _Ok, ok, but when we get to your house, can I have food? Your cooking is better than Mira's and I'm starving._**

 _Fine, fine. Wait. Natsu?_

 ** _Yea?_**

 _How are we going to keep us a secret from Happy?_

 ** _We'll just have to try really hard. Besides, I know how Happy operates. We'll manage._**

 _Ok, then. Let's hurry up and get home, or people will know there is something going on between us. Also, I have to tell you something when we get home._

 ** _Ok..._**

* * *

 **Mua ha ha ha. There is a cliffhanger! I am the master of evilness!**

 **At my school I am called the Psycho.**

 **CatPlanet, signing out until my next chapter!**


	8. Author's note

**Hey guys! I know you all probably want me to post the next chapter. this is the longest I've gone without posting anything.**

 **I just want you all to know that my friend PenguinFic made a side story to when Crime Scorciere ditched Midnight back at the temporary base. WARNING! The side story is pretty short. the story is called Midnight's Sleeping Issues, by the way.**

 **Don't worry, my next chapter will be up soon!**


	9. Truth, Contest, and Job

As soon as me and Natsu got to my house, he lay face-down on my bed. I glared at him.

"What? This bed is SO comfy, and I haven't been here in TWO years." he points out, as if it were obvious.

 _Idiot. Why would it be obvious?_ I think to myself.

 ** _I can HEAR you._** I jumped at that.

Then I remembered I had something to tell him.

"So? What is it?" Natsu's voice prompted.

So I slowly take a deep breath, and say, "I'm not really an Elemental dragon slayer."

Heavy silence cloaks the air. Natsu's voice comes out like he was being strangled. "W-what?" he stutters. "That's not true! I've seen you more than one kind of Dragon Slaying magic is! How can you NOT be an Elemental Dragon Slayer?!" he exclaims.

"An Elemental Dragon slayer has the ability to use any kind of Dragon Slaying magic. I just found out from my spirits that I'm a Heaven Dragon slayer. Meaning, I have the ability to use any kind of magic that can be considered part of the heavens." I state simply.

Since he still looked confused, I decided to explain in more detail. "Basically, I can use Fire, Star, Celestial, Heaven, Light, Dark, Sky, Solar, Lunar, Astral, and Spirit Dragon Slaying Magic, but the rest is unavailable to me. Do you get it now, Natsu?

While we were training, I had tried to give Natsu a better education, but his IQ only went up by five points.

So I'm surprised when he looks at me seriously, and says, "I get it now." I sigh in relief that I wouldn't have to explain that whole thing to him AGAIN. (That would be a HUGE drag.)

So I ask him, "Can we take a job tomorrow, with the rest of Team Natsu?"

"YAY! Mission!" he yells in delight.

"Hopefully, we can get one with higher pay." I say thoughtfully.

"There was a pretty high one to kill a wyvern." he says, pleadingly.

"Okay. We'll go to the guild tomorrow, and ask Erza and Gray if they want to come, and if they don't want to come, we'll go by ourselves."

 _The next day..._

"Arrrrrrrrrggggggggggggggg!" Natsu's pissed off voice sounds across the guild. "Someone already took it!"

The other members of the guild stopped whatever they were doing and looked up in confusion. _Someone already took WHAT?_ I can just imagine everyone thinking that.

"Then just get another job, idiot. That's the most obvious thing in the universe, duh." I say to him.

He looks at me for a second or two, blinks, and says, "Oh."

The guild goes back to normal, and Natsu goes to stare at the request board. Meanwhile, I walk over to Mira to catch up on everything that happened between two years ago and now.

"Hey Mira, can I get a-" I start but I was quickly cut off by her. "Strawberry Milkshake?" she inquires knowingly. I nod, and add, "And some spicy orange chicken, please."

"Coming right up!" Mira replies cheerfully.

When Mira gets me my food, I ask, "So what's happened since we left?"

Mira chuckles softly at my curious glance.

Then she smiles sweetly and says, "Well, it was chaos for the first few months after you two left, and when the Grand Magic Games rolled around, we still managed to cling to 1st place by two points. between that Games and the most recent one, guess what happened!" When she said that, she looked ready to burst with excitement.

"Erza and Jellal got together?" I say; I got the information from Jellal, so I likely wasn't wrong.

Mira nods her head so fast that it looks like it's falling off. "It's not just those two! It's most of the dream come true pairings! There's me and Laxus, Gajeel and Levy, and Wendy and Romeo.

Although Elfman and Evergreen and Gray and Juvia have yet to get together, but get this: there is going to be a best couple contest in a week or so; do you and you know who want to compete? There is also a best ship contest tomorrow. Would you like to join any?" she asks me.

"I'd LOVE to do both, but I'll have to ask Natsu. So what happened at the latest Grand Magic Games?" I ask.

Mira's happy smile darkens a little as if some unknown evil had enveloped her in darkness. "Well, we are now the second best guild in Fiore, after Sabertooth. We lost by one point. I have to admit the guild business is good, and we're getting a big stream of jobs, but the guild didn't participate in the Games with the usual enthusiasm. It was almost like we had lost our meaning. We weren't putting in our all and then some, like we should. It was terrifying to see." Mira says sadly, her smile all but gone from her beautiful face, and that alone was too much to bear. I don't know how she with-held herself from breaking when she saw the hopeless faces of her comrades. At least I have something to comfort her with.

"Remember when you told me nine years ago that everyone has their own special inner strengths?" I say soothingly to her. She nods. "Well I think I've found what your inner strength is; you never break down, even when everything seems hopeless. You alone stood strong when your sister disappeared, and that's enough to be proud of yourself for. Besides, now that me and Natsu are back, I promise we'll do anything to see true happiness, hope, and the sense of comradeship in their eyes."

Mira's face finally breaks into a true smile, filled with hope and joy. What I wouldn't do to have her smile like that all the time. "I know you'll succeed. The two of you are what brings and holds us together. Now, what job did Natsu want to go on earlier?"

Sensing that she wanted to leave the dark topic in the dark where it belonged, I say, "There was this really high paying one for getting rid of a wyvern. Do you know who took it?"

"Laxus took it earlier, but we recently got a request to bring an ancient violin to the client's relative. It pays around 150,000 jewel, with really rare sweets. Lately the guild has been short on money, both the members and the foundation, so as soon as we get a higher paying one, it gets snatched up real quick. Do you want me to reserve it for you and Natsu?" she asks me.

"Thanks Mira!" I say to her. Then I teleport 5 million jewel from my house and put it on the bar counter. Mira's eyes widened when she saw the money.

"Would this be enough? I can get more if it isn't." I tell her.

"But I can't accept this. I would never forgive myself for taking money from my children." Master's soft but authoratative voice sounds from behind me.

"But I don't know what to do with it otherwise! Please take it as a thank you for not telling anyone where I went!"

He sighed. "Fine, but on one condition: never ever do such a thing to your family again. They were so devastated when you left."

"I swear, I will never, ever do something so cruel again. Ok?!" I say.

Then I walk over to Natsu.

"There's a best couple contest in a week or so. Want to join so we can beat Juvia and Gray?" I whisper to him. "There's also a best ship tomorrow, and I'm putting my name into the pool."

"I'll join the couple contest and the ship contest, but what if you don't get paired with me in the ship contest?" his voice sounds jealous.

"Look, every girl is paired with five boys in the betting pool, and there are only six boys this year, including you. Out of all six boys, there is only one that I love. So there's no need to be jealous, okay?" I mutter to him.

He pouts, and finally says, "Okay"

"Lucy! Do you want to take the job you had me reserve earlier? Because if you don't, Levy's going to take it!" Mira calls to me from the bar.

"Ok! I'll take it!" I call back to her. "Natsu, I'm going to go on a job with Levy and Wendy. You can go on a job with the rest of team Natsu." I say to Natsu, and he nods to show he heard me.

Levy looked kind of upset that she didn't get the job, so I give her time to cool off a bit.

Carla and Happy had gone on a month-long vacation, so Wendy was sitting alone in the corner of the guild.

"Hey Wendy, do you want to go on a-" I start to say but Wendy says, "I'll go on a job with you!" I figured that she overheard what I said to Natsu.

"Let's go find Levy, then." I say to her. She nods, and we both look around the guild for Levy. When I see her sitting on one of the bar chairs and reading a book, I tap Wendy on the shoulder and point in her direction. We go up to her, and I wave the request in her face.

She shrieks with joy, and I'm left giggling.

"Let's go on that job." I say to her, and I put on some gloves; the location was in the mountains, after all.

On our way into the mountains, we had to pass through a forest. As we were walking, we suddenly got ambushed by six guys. Three of them looked to be about Wendy's age, and the rest looked about my age. all were wearing evil grins on their faces, and four of them immediately started surrounding me. None of our guild marks could be seen, so they didn't know what they were in for.

"Look at you, should you really be in this forest just the three of you?" One of them says to me.

"Let's take off her gloves and carve our guild insignia her hand!" Another says excitedly.

"I wouldn't take those gloves off if I were you." I say in my sweetest voice possible.

"Why not?" says the second one. The third one takes off my left glove(the hand without the guild mark) and pauses for a moment. When nothing happens, he smirks, and says, "See, nothing's happening."

"Yeah," the fourth says, reaching for my right one. "You're just bluffing. And besides, we use magic. Ordinary girls don't stand a chance against us." he rips off my other glove.

Their eyes widen when they see my guild mark.

"Don't tell me..."

"Lucky for us, we're not ordinary girls either. We're from Fairy Tail, and we won't let you leave unpunished for that scarring my hand with your insignia comment earlier." I declare, glaring at them.

"Sky Dragon Roar!" Wendy yelled, perfect timing.

With that one attack, all of the guys are KO'ed.

"Nice one, Wendy!" I exclaim.

The rest of the job went without error: we delivered the violin, got the reward, each got 50,000 jwl, and Wendy almost ate all of the sweets, but we convinced her to save some for Erza.

As we were walking back to the train station, Levy says, "Are you participating in the ship contest?" I nod, and say, "I can't believe you two got boyfriends! I missed out on everything!"

Levy blushes madly, and Wendy asks, "Have you ever thought about getting a boyfriend, Lucy-san?" I looked at her, confused.

Suddenly, Wendy makes an O face. "Sorry Lucy-san! I forgot that you and Natsu were an item!" she exclaims.

By the time we got back to Magnolia, it was already dark. We said goodbye to each other and went home to get some rest before the contest tomorrow.

 _I am so going to win this thing,_ I think to myself as I walk home in the crisp, cool night air.


End file.
